A chat on the train
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: It's Luna Lovegood's and Ginny Weasley seventh year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna share a compartment on the train and they have a little chat. I did this at the request of a friend of mine. So here you go my first ever HP fiction.


_**0**__**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books/movies/games. They all belong to J.K. Rowling  
OCs: None  
Rating: K+, might pass as K but hey I am paranoid**__**  
**_**A/N: My first Harry Potter fiction. I decided to do this fiction on Luna Lovegood because I just really like her for some odd reason, well that and the personality test on Facebook said that I am most like Luna :D Besides Luna is really good with spells and charms  
-**

"Hey Luna mind if I take that seat" Ginny Weasley inquired entering the compartment.  
"Not at all Ginny" Luna said turning her copy of _The Quibbler _upside down.  
"I can't believe we are going back after so much has happened there" Ginny said quietly  
"You lost one of your older brothers didn't you" Luna said equally quiet  
"Yeah Fred, Mum and Dad nearly didn't allow me to go this year" Ginny commented turning to look at the Ravenclaw girl.  
"Didn't Ron and Harry start on their Auror training" Luna inquired as she set down her Quibbler.  
"They are taking NEWTs classes before they take the aptitude tests" Ginny replied  
"Have you given any thought to what you want to do for your NEWTs" Luna asked  
"Yeah, how about you Luna" Ginny commented  
Luna was surprised by this question. Other than the head of Ravenclaw house no one had asked what Luna had wanted to do after Hogwarts. Luna watched the Gryffindor girl for a few moments before replying "Maybe something to do with Spells and charms maybe"  
Ginny nodded. Luna had mastered the Patronus charm far more rapidly than anyone who was in Dumbledore's Army, except maybe Hermione Granger. Luna still kept her wand tucked behind her ear for safe keeping. That was the only thing that confused Ginny about Luna, most of the time Luna keeps her wand in a pocket in her robes but on the train ride to and from school she keeps it tucked behind her ear.  
"Luna I have a question for you" Ginny said slowly  
"It's about where I keep my wand isn't it" Luna replied  
"Yeah" Ginny said  
"Easier to access when it is tucked behind my ear. So that way if anyone gets jumped outside the compartment I can disarm them. Seventh year at Hogwarts, Seventeenth year of life" Luna commented.  
"You can freely use magic now" Ginny inquired  
"Yes," Luna answered looking out the window  
"I can see them now" Ginny said looking directly at Luna.  
"The Thestrals, I feel bad that people think they are such bad luck" Luna said knowingly.  
"If you don't mind my asking Luna, Who did you see die" Ginny inquired  
"My mother, she was quite gifted in spells and one of her spells backfired and killed her, I was only nine. So I have been able to see them since my first day at Hogwarts" Luna answered  
They went into a discussion about what NEWTs they were taking and where they hoped to work after they left Hogwarts. They both knew that the other wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic. Luna voiced that Ginny would make a good Auror. Ginny didn't voice it but she thought Luna would probably do well in the Department of Mysteries. About two hours later they ended the conversation. Luna went and got changed into her Hogwarts robes, and Ginny did the same. By the time the train pulled into the Hogwarts station most of the other students were annoyed that it was raining. Luna led Ginny through the mass of first years pushing through to Hagrid who was calling as he did every year "First years over here". Ginny stared at the large Thestral attached to the carriage Luna had just climbed into. The Thestral snorted and Ginny shook herself to her senses and followed Luna into the carriage. Things were going to be different this year at Hogwarts, but at least there still familiar faces.

**The End****  
****A/N: A friend of mine asked me to do a Harry Potter fiction and I had to reread a few parts of the books, to remember what Luna was like (Probably the reason why I took an immidate liking to Dawn from Total Drama REVENGE OF THE ISLAND, just recently saw the Finders Creepers episode, loved it when she said Chris was evil XD), well the way she spoke anyway. Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like…..I do like reviews, but I don't like them if they are just a tirade against me, those are just not cool.**


End file.
